Chronicles of a Shinigami 'BOOK I'
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Days after the Kyoto showdown with Muraki, Watari is given an interesting new mission, one that could land him into deeper problems than ever before. But can Watari save his co-workers from a mysterious phantom in the night? Or will he pay the price?
1. The Aftermath

**Title:** _ "Chronicles of a Shinigami - BOOK I"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Yami no Matsuei"_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Yami no Matsuei"_ though, I do have all 4 US dvds, both OSTs, the Drama CD, the Summer Vacation CD, and all 11 published US volumes (plus the Hana to Yume publications)... I don't own IT itself. I wish I did though... cause I'd be hanging out with Watari all day, man. Might stalk Muraki... don't know... I haven't decided if his sociopathic-ness scares or intrigues me yet...

**Author's Note: **The paper shreader I refer to int his chapter, is homage to Jazi. Go look up her YnM stuff on FF dot Net. She's AMAZING! I love her TatsumixWatari stories so much that I might explode! For the record... I haven't decided if this is going to be a WatarixTatsumi story or not. I mean, I thought about it and thought about it... but I just haven't decided. Maybe hints... who knows. PG-13 is for the graphic violence. I've got one helluva villain cooked up for this, so I hope you guys are ready!!!

* * *

_When I first met Tatsumi Seiichirou… I thought I'd done something wrong._

_Seriously!_

_I stood in the bullpen, putting my name on the mailbox that was going to be for section Six and my lab… and when I turned around, he was standing there._

_Even in my lab coat and turtleneck sweater… I felt chilled._

_So, I suppose first impressions really aren't everything._

_I came to realize that for all his glares… there was a human soul in that tall broad body. _

_Of course before Tatsumi could even start saying anything to me at the time, Tsuzuki bounced in and threw his arm around my shoulders, begging to know where I'd come from and how long I'd been dead._

_Granted maybe not the best way to break the ice… but it set a standard._

_Tsuzuki would always be there to soften the blow for anything I did… especially where Tatsumi was concerned._

_I would mold myself after the eldest shinigami in the Summons Bureau. I would use Tsuzuki's bizarre way of communicating with those around him, to my advantage. I would become almost a double of the man…_

_After all… one Tatsumi was enough, wasn't it?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chronicles of a Shinigami**

**

* * *

  
**

**BOOK I  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter I**

**The Aftermath**

**

* * *

  
**

"Demo… Waaaa-taaaaa-riiiii…."

"IIE!" the blond shinigami spoke up angrily, whirling on the spot and starring down the amethyst gaze that met his amber eyes. "Bed. Rest. What part of those two words don't you understand, Tsuzuki?"

Obviously pouting, the elder shinigami looked down at his own hands, which rested comfortably in his lap.

Tsuzuki was in a hospital bed, or rather as close as one came to it in Meifu. It had been only a few days since the fire in Kyoto, and while Tsuzuki wasn't badly injured...

He wasn't really fit to be doing anything just yet.

Smiling softly, Watari moved to the bedside, placing a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tsuzuki… if you get up and run around, it's only going to worry Tatsumi and Bon. If you stay in bed… well… I'll bring you a nice big piece of cake later." The blond shinigami smirked mischievously. "How does that sound."

Strangely though, not even this really brightened Tsuzuki's disposition. "While it'd be nice to eat cake… I'd rather…"

"You're staying in bed." Watari finished, folding his arms over his chest and standing up straight. The shinigami glared down at his patient. "Unless you want me to test a new paralysis potion on…"

Immediately, Tsuzuki's hands were up in defense. "Gomen gomen… I'll stay in bed."

Smiling and laughing softly, Watari nodded. "I'll be back later to check on you again. Tatsumi wanted my report, and I've finally finished it. Best to turn things in before something unfortunate happens to them."

A small smile crept onto Tsuzuki's face. "So… you did accidently incinerate the spending bill for your lab… didn't you?"

"Eh… ano… e… to…" Watari laughed nervously, running a hand through his already messed up golden locks. "Gomen, Tsuzuki! I'd better go turn this in."

And quicker than a speeding Tsuzuki on a sugar high… Watari was out the door.

* * *

"Ohaiyo!"

With a bounce of golden curls and a spring in his step, Watari entered Tatsumi Seiichirou's office. a smile on his face.

Sighing slightly, the secretary of Meifu's Summon's Division looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk and fixed the younger shinigami in his blue gaze. "Tell me, Watari-san, that those papers in your hand are not you written apology for blowing up the lab tomorrow."

Frowning ever so slightly, the scientist plopped down a packet of about fifteen printed pages. "My report, Tatsumi. All in wonderful black and white about what I observed during the Kyoto case." The man smiled, before he spoke seriously, his smile suddenly gone. "Tsuzuki wants out of bed."

Sighing, Tatsumi pushed his glasses up onto his nose with one index finger. He didn't speak for a long moment, but when he did, Watari could have sworn that he saw a spark of regret in the man's eye.

"Naturally, you told him it was doctor's orders to remain in bed until the end of the week?" the secretary asked, passing long fingers over Watari's report before picking up the packet and setting it in front of him.

Tatsumi began to rifle through it, expecting the scientist to answer.

When Watari didn't, Tatsumi looked up.

"He wants answers." The scientist spoke, leaning on the other side of Tatsumi's desk, his hands planted firmly on the wood before him. "He hasn't asked directly, not since he woke up, but you can see it in his eyes, Tatsumi. He NEEDS to know what happened."

Tatsumi scoffed at this, "You don't think he knows?"  
"About Muraki being alive? No. He doesn't. Tatsumi, Tsuzuki has every right to believe that the sociopath died in the flames."

Silence reigned between the two shinigami, until finally, Tatsumi spoke up once more.

"Why does he need to know?"

At this, Watari straightened, putting his hands on his hips and raising one thin golden eyebrow. "So what, we lie?" he asked, his voice neutral.

For the moment.

"We wait until he needles it out of Bon? Tatsumi, you can't possibly think…"

"For nothing."

"It wasn't 'for nothing', Tatsumi! It…"

But even as Watari's voice rose in anger, the secretary stood, slamming his hands down on the desk.

The sounding thud caused Watari to jump.

"What do you think will go through his mind first, Yutaka?" Tatsumi asked, his voice icy cold.

Watari frowned slightly, looking at the man in front of him with sympathetic eyes. 'You can't protect him forever, Seii…' the man thought, but realized he probably shouldn't say it out loud.

"He'll think he failed." Tatsumi continued when the scientist didn't reply. "Tsuzuki will blame himself for putting us all in harms way. He'll realize that he nearly died for nothing."

Sighing, Watari crossed his arms over his chest. It was an obviously protective gesture, especially since the secretary seemed too volatile at the moment.

"Then Bon tells him." Watari replied, shaking his head slightly. "I won't let him go through the rest of his existence thinking that he killed Muraki. Because there will come a day, Tatsumi, when Muraki comes back." Amber eyes were deathly serious as he looked at the man before him. "And when Muraki comes back… what do you think will happen?"

Tatsumi nodded. "I'll tell Kurosaki-san that he can disclose the information to Tsuzuki at his leisure. But you, Watari, are not to tell him. Nor will I."

"Fair enough." The scientist spoke, though he seemed a bit bristled. Watari turned on his heel, heading for the door, when the elder shinigami's voice caught him.

"Watari." Tatsumi spoke, looking down at the report on his desk.

Even though the scientist had stopped, he only glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you for the report."

Sighing, Watari left the room, closing the door briskly behind him before heading back to his lab.

'Sometimes…' Yutaka thought to himself, 'Tatsumi can be such an ass...'

* * *

It was quiet.

So very quiet in Watari Yutaka's lab that one might have thought the scientist asleep.

Quite the opposite, though the man wasn't fooling with a new concoction, drawing designs for his next invention, or even trying to animate a paper shredder.

No…

Watari was seated at his desk, arms crossed over his chest, head resting back against the warm leather of the chair… amber eyes closed.

At first, Kurosaki Hisoka thought the man was asleep.

Occasionally, 003 would flutter her wings before preening herself. The tiny bird was perched on top of Watari's computer monitor.

But other than that, there was no movement in the room.

The young shinigami turned to leave, thinking it better to disturb Watari when the man was actually awake.

"I'm not asleep, Bon." came Watari's voice.

Stopped in his tracks, Hisoka turned to look at the scientist, who was now watching him with a curious stare.

"I…" Hisoka started, before looking away and trying to remember why he'd come to Watari's lab in the first place.

Smiling softly, the elder shinigami sat up completely, unfolding his arms and motioning for Hisoka to come sit down. He himself stood, moving to a nearby coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"Tatsumi sent you, didn't he?" Watari asked, not bothering to turn around as he added cream and sugar to the coffee.

Hisoka sat down gingerly, appearing almost afraid that something would explode if he touched it.

"Now that I think about it," Watari spoke, turning around and studying the youngest shinigami in the division, "You've never actually SAT in my lab before." the scientist smirked, enjoying the look of slight discomfort on Hisoka's face. "Trust me, nothing will explode in your face, Bon. I haven't been working on anything the last few days except my reports."

"That… that makes me feel a little better…" Hisoka spoke softly, to which Watari laughed.

The scientist sat back down, crossing one lithe leg over the other while he held his hot coffee cup on his hands. "Tatsumi did send you, didn't he?"

"Ha… Hai…" Hisoka replied, avoiding Watari's penetrating gaze. "He told me that I was supposed to tell Tsuzuki about Muraki…"

Sighing, Watari looked away from the youth, trying to decide how to phrase his next words.

"Tatsumi told me that you were angry with him too…" Hisoka brought up, a phrase which caused Watari to quickly look back to the young shinigami. "I mean, because he won't tell Tsuzuki."

"Of course I'm mad." Watari replied, seeming a bit ruffled.

For a moment, Hisoka almost thought the scientist resembled a puffed up owl.

The blond shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, Bon… I understand perfectly well why Tatsumi refuses to tell Tsuzuki the truth. 'Spare the man' is written all over the secretary's face. But…" Watari shook his head, his amber gaze taking on a far sadder glint than it had in Tatsumi's office. "Muraki will be back, Bon. When that happens… don't you think Tsuzuki needs to be ready for it?"

Hisoka sighed, wrapping his arms around his body, hugging himself. "I still feel him, Watari-san… I can feel Muraki… What happens when Tsuzuki asks me what's wrong? I don't want to lie to him… demo…"

"Then don't." the scientist replied, standing from his chair and crossing around the desk. He came to stop next to Hisoka, placing a calming hand on the youth's shoulder. "Don't lie to him, Bon. When Tsuzuki leaves the medical wing on Friday… tell him everything. Take him somewhere.," Watari smiled softly, "Dinner would probably be the best place. But tell him… then treat him. Don't run from him. Stay by his side and make sure he understands."

Looking up, Hisoka frowned, "Understands what?"

"That he's not alone." Watari replied, his voice gentle. "It's a habit of his, Bon. Tsuzuki thinks he's alone in the world… oh you may not think it by looking at him, but…"

"But he's good at masking his true self?" Hisoka finished, to which the scientist nodded. As Watari retreated back to sit behind his desk, the young shinigami continued. "I don't think he trusts me, Watari-san."

But Watari shook his head, blond hair very nearly falling into his coffee cup. "If he trusts anyone, Hisoka… it's you." The scientist spoke, using the young shinigami's name for the first time in their conversation. "Trust me on this… you've broken through his shell, Hisoka. That's why you have to tell him. It can't be myself, as much as I want to spill it right now… and it can't be Tatsumi… heavens, don't let Tatsumi do it. While I'd spit out the words bluntly without tact," the scientist was smiling, making fun of his own strange quirks, "Tatsumi would tell him… and then Tsuzuki would hide behind Tatsumi, never dealing with the issue at hand." Watari's smile remained, though it appeared a bit softer now. "He won't hide behind you, Bon. He wants to protect you."

Hisoka sighed, crossing his arms over his chest again, "Yeah… from every little thing that goes 'bump' in the night."

"So? Let him." Watari replied lightly before laughing. "Gives him something to do besides snack."

Standing, Hisoka nodded. "Then I'll tell him. Oh, by the way, Watari-san…" the young shinigami pulled an envelope from his jeans pocket. "Tatsumi told me to give this to you. It just came through the fax. I think it's a mission, but Tatsumi wouldn't say."

Carefully, Watari took the envelope. "Arigatou, Bon."

Hisoka nodded, before leaving the lab.

In truth, Watari didn't envy the kid's job of having to break the news to Tsuzuki.

But Tsuzuki would know.

One way or another.

And the scientist rather it be Tsuzuki's partner than either himself or Tatsumi. Or… heaven forbid… Terazuma!

Shaking that frightening thought from his mind, Watari studied the envelope which he had just set on his desk. He stared at it for a long moment, before a soft touch on his fingers distracted him. Looking down, Watari found 003 was nudging her way into his hand in an effort to get rubbed. The scientist happily obliged, running his forefinger up and down her soft feathered stomach.

But his amber gaze never left the envelope.

There were a few hoots of worry from the tiny owl, to which Watari soon smiled ruefully.

"Hai… I don't like the feel of it either…" the scientist whispered softly.

* * *

**Tsuzuku... (To Be Continued...)**

**

* * *

**

**Translations: Keep in mind, I won't translate a word twice. Also, if I start to slip in my translating, let me know (in a review) if you have a question about a word. Thanks!  
**

Demo = But

Iie = No

Gomen = Sorry

Ohaiyo = Good morning

Ano... e... to... = (basically "um" sorts of sounds)

-san = Mr./Mrs.(a suffix added to a name for politeness)

Hai = Yes

Arigatou = Thank you

Bon = Kid (it's Watari's name for Hisoka. A lot of people will just write "kid" but I prefer "Bon")

* * *


	2. The Mission

**Title:** _ "Chronicles of a Shinigami - BOOK I"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Yami no Matsuei"_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Yami no Matsuei"_ though, I do have all 4 US dvds, both OSTs, the Drama CD, the Summer Vacation CD, and all 11 published US volumes (plus the Hana to Yume publications)... I don't own IT itself. I wish I did though... cause I'd be hanging out with Watari all day, man. Might stalk Muraki... don't know... I haven't decided if his sociopathic-ness scares or intrigues me yet...

* * *

_Most of the time, our missions come through fax. _

_Usually, those faxes are then placed into their respective mailslots._

_Mine, of course, would be filed under 'Watari Yutaka: 6__th__'._

_Simple… direct… and provided that I just happened to check the bullpen once a day… I might find a mission waiting for me._

_For it to actually be delivered to me however… well… that's rare._

_And when that happens, as Tatsumi would say, 'Time is Money'…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chronicles of a Shinigami **

**

* * *

  
**

**BOOK I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter II**

**The Mission**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kyuuketsuki? Tatsumi, you can't be serious!"

The Meifu secretary pushed his glasses up just a fraction, leveling the scientist with an ice blue stare. "Have you known me to be anything but?"

Watari frowned, "Tatsumi, there hasn't been a Kyuuketsuki since Nagasaki. Which, we learned, wasn't a real Kyuuketsuki anyway and just a pawn of Muraki. Why Kyoto? Why now?"

"Those are questions you're being sent to answer, Watari-san." Standing from his desk, Tatsumi moved around its end and around Watari, heading for a filing cabinet across the room. In his hand was a rather large manila folder. "I take it you read everything in the file?"

"Hai. Hai." The scientist replied, waving away Tatsumi's skepticism, a look that Watari was used to receiving by now, "Bodies drained of blood. People missing. All Buddhist monks or Shinto priests and priestesses."

Tatsumi nodded, putting his file away and closing the cabinet. "Anything else?"

Sighing once more, Watari nodded. "Only the priestesses had their blood drained. Monks and priests have gone missing. Where one dead body turns up, a priest or monk disappears."

"And you don't think this cause for alarm?" Tatsumi asked, turning and looking directly at the Meifu scientist.

Watari nodded, "It's a bit strange, yes… but I'm not ready to say that the culprit is a Kyuuketsuki. What about a Kappa? Surely there are water sources near many of the sites."

"You're the one familiar with Kyoto, Watari-san. Not me." The secretary reached into his jacket, producing a small book and handing it to Watari. "Meal expenses need to be limited to sanzen-en a day. Since it's you, and not Tsuzuki, I can trust you'll do that."

Watari took the booklet.

It was common knowledge throughout the department that the scientist ate very little. Granted, there were times that even Watari could give Tsuzuki a run for his money where food was concerned.

At least good food.

Or Tatsumi's food…

He pocketed the booklet in his lab coat before sighing, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Afraid not."

Watari sighed, "And I was in the middle of a new potion too…" turning, the scientist made his way to the door.

However, Tatsumi's voice stopped him. "You'll be staying at a Shinto temple, Watari-san. It's all been arranged, so housing expenses won't be necessary for you to keep track of."

This made Watari turn slightly, looking at the secretary. "A Shinto temple?"

"Hai."

The younger shinigami shrugged, "Good thing I never really was a very religious man. Blame science, not me." He smiled jokingly before asking another question, "I don't have to pretend to be a priest, do I?"

For a moment, Tatsumi said nothing.

Blinking in surprise, Watari saw a strange light flicker over the kagetsukai's eyes, before the image passed and the man looked as normal as before.

"Iie. You just have to be yourself."

Watari laughed slightly, a bit put off by the look… until he suddenly realized what it was that Tatsumi had been thinking.

Smirking lightly, Watari turned and headed for the door. "At least I don't have to pretend to be a miko," he joked, waving at Tatsumi as he left the room.

The secretary watched him go, a bit dumbfounded that Watari had been able to read his exact thoughts, before returning to his own work.

* * *

Yawning and stretching his arms up over his head, Watari sighed as he went through his desk one last time.

Everything the shinigami could possibly need would be taken on this mission.

"I do hope they have electricity… or this is going to be a problem…"

"Going somewhere?"

Obviously startled, Watari looked up from his desk. At first, a smile appeared on the scientist's face. A smile that soon gave way to a frown.

"Tsu-Zu-Ki. I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Watari replied quickly, moving around the obstructing furniture to advance on the elder man.

Tsuzuki frowned, "Wakatta yo… demo…"

With a sigh, the scientist put his hands on his hips, watching the amethyst-eyed shinigami and waiting for an explanation.

"Well when Hisoka told me you had a mission… I mean, so quickly after our last one well… I just…" sighing and holding out his hand, the blond could easily see what had brought Tsuzuki into his lab.

Ofuda scrolls.

"I thought you could use a little extra power. That's all." Tsuzuki replied, almost sheepishly.

For a long moment, Watari studied the other shingiami. Really and truly studied him. Tsuzuki's usual cheerfulness was gone, replaced by an almost fearful demeanor that obviously didn't suit the happy-go-lucky man.

"Tsuzuki…" Watari found himself whispering, his amber gaze softening considerably. Reaching out, he took the offered ofuda and put them in his jacket pocket. "Arigatou, Tsuzuki. I guess I've been a bit too hard on you, ne?" the man asked before throwing one arm around the elder shinigami's shoulders. "Look. How about, when I get back, an all expenses paid crab dinner? On me?"

Asato's eyes lit up like fireworks and he turned, looking at the blond scientist as if he were crazy. "Ho… honto ni?" he asked, obviously amazed at such generosity.

"Of course. You and me, though I suppose Bon can come along too. He doesn't eat much, after all." Watari winked playfully.

Well… at least until Tsuzuki full out tackled him. After a few moments of 'Arigatou' and nuzzles as if the elder shinigami were a puppy getting a treat, Tsuzuki smiled. "And here I thought you were angry with me." He spoke happily, helping his co-worker up off the tile floor.

Frowning slightly, Watari shook his head. "Of course not. When have I ever been mad at you, Tsuzuki?"

Seeming to consider this, Tsuzuki didn't notice as Watari re-adjusted his jacket and tried to tame the wild blond hair that the hyper-active shinigami had messed up.

"Well…" Tsuzuki started ticking off things on his fingers. "Terazuma's mad cause I keep turning him into his shiki… The Hokkaido twins are mad because I wouldn't let them dress Hisoka up in the latest summer fashions… Hisoka's mad because I got us both banned from the library… Gushoshin-tachi are mad because I blew up the library… Chief's mad because I forgot his cake the last time… Tatsumi's… well, I think Tatsumi's got a long list of 'mad' reasons at the moment…" at this, Tsuzuki frowned, obviously feeling rather guilty still about the entire incident in Kyoto. "Oh! I guess you and Wakaba-chan are the only ones NOT mad at me."

Smiling, Watari nodded. "See? Besides, how could I be angry at my best lab rat?" the scientist teased before heading back toward his desk.

Laughing slightly, Tsuzuki smiled again. "Hai hai. Chotto… you're not going to make me drink anything in the near future, ne?"

"Nope."

"Youkatta…" Tsuzuki sighed before glancing at his shoulder.

Without his realizing it, 003 had perched just beside the amethyst-eyed shinigami's neck, nuzzling him softly.

"Arigatou, 003." He whispered, reaching up and ruffling her feathers.

Turning, Watari smiled as he watched the two. After a moment however, he spoke up, hating to break the peaceful picture. "You'll watch over 001 and 002 for me, ne?"

"Hai." Tsuzuki replied with a nod. "Hisoka and I'll make sure they're not lonely. I think 002 likes Hisoka actually. I caught him following Hisoka around the other day."

At this, Watari paled slightly. "You um… you might want to keep 002 away from Bon. He um… well, let's just say it's mating season and he's got an eye for cute things. I didn't exactly program them to ignore their seasonal urges… if you catch my meaning."

Silence reigned in the lab for about thirty seconds… before both jovial shinigami burst into uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

'_Tomeru! Tatsumi, kaette!'_

'_Take me instead!'_

'_**What could you possibly have to offer me?'**_

'_My soul.'_

'_Use me however you will, but leave Tatsumi alone!'_

'_**And if I kept Tatsumi Seiichirou? What then, Watari Yutaka?'**_

'_Then, with everything I have… with every ounce of strength that I possess… I WILL kill you.'_

As lightning flashed, piercing the sky, amber eyes snapped open.

Drenched in sweat, Watari Yutaka bolted upright in his bed. It took the man a few moments to even begin to comprehend that what he had felt, what he had just experienced… was a dream.

"Yume ka?" Watari whispered, curling his legs under himself and running a hand down his face.

Lithe fingers came away moist, and Watari suddenly realized that he was crying.

The scientist tried to rationalize things out. In truth, he was still shaken up about the recent events in Kyoto. That, coupled with a lack of rest, his rational mind told him, were obvious catalysts.

They had very nearly lost Tsuzuki to Touda's flames.

And if Hisoka hadn't saved the amethyst-eyed shinigami, Watari feared, they would have lost Tatsumi as well.

'_Tsuzuki… I've known you now for half a century. I left you standing in the cold. I hurt you again and again. I never had a kind word for you. Tsuzuki… life for you… is torment, isn't it? The truth is… I hated you… I had no idea how to handle you… being with you annoyed me so much… and yet comforted me. Eternal sleep… if that's really what you want, what right do we have to stop you? Let your death be my punishment… Tsuzuki… You had no idea, did you? For all the pain… I caused you…'_

'_Pull yourself together, you idiot! What're you babbling about? Stop talking nonsense!!'_

'_Watari!!'_

'_I understand Tsuzuki's desire to die… and I know that you want to respect his wishes. But… you're both just running away!! Forget about what Tsuzuki wants, that doesn't matter. What do you really want to do? What do you want to do, Tatsumi?!!'_

Sighing, Watari pulled his knees up to his chest. Still covered in his tan bedspread, the scientist could hardly see at all. Glasses on the bedside table, long golden hair sprawled around his face as his mind drifted back to that day.

"I guess I'm still scared of losing them both." Watari noticed that 003 had inched her way over to his lap, staring up at the shinigami in confusion. "Gomen." The man whispered, smiling softly and reaching out one finger to gently stroke her breast feathers. "Tsuzuki's still recovering… and Tatsumi's being such an ass about everything that… I guess I just don't know what to do for once. Bon's the only one I can count on to NOT fall apart, I think."

The tiny owl seemed to ask what was wrong by a tiny 'hoot'.

Shaking his head, Watari frowned. "It's nothing, baby. Just… I had a nightmare I guess. I'm a little worked up lately. Not enough sleep… and here I am going back into the field tomorrow." The scientist sighed and closed his eyes. "I must be crazy."

003 'hooted' in agreement, which made the young shinigami laugh.

"Bad dreams aside, I really do need to try and get some sleep, ne?" he asked his companion.

Another 'hoot' left the owl and she moved away to settle herself down on the bed's other pillow. Tucking her beak beneath a wing, 003 fell asleep again.

Watari yawned, turning onto his side as he lay down once more. His legs curled up slightly, the scientist tried to fall asleep again. Try as he might, the shinigami couldn't dismiss the notion that his nightmare could have been an indicator of some dark storm on the horizon.

With doubts, mission details, and the thought of cryptic forbidding warning signals swirling in his mind… sleep, never found Watari Yutaka again that night…

* * *

**Tsuzuku... (To Be Continued...)**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Hai = Yes

Iie = No

Miko = Shinto Priestess

Kyuuketsuki = Vampire

Sanzen-en = 3,000 Yen (Japanese Currency)

-san = Mr. / Mrs. (suffix)

Kagetsuaki = Shadow User. Refers to Tatsumi's ability to command shadows

Shinto = Japanese religion (separate from Buddhism, though Buddhism has influenced areas of Shinto due to a slight merging between them throughout time)

Kappa = a water spirit.

Wakatta yo = I know

Demo = But

Ofuda = Scroll with magic words inscribed on them. Used for spells and shields (etc.)

Arigatou = Thank you

-ne = Sentence ender. Used to ask the listener if they agree or understand (usually)

Honto ni = Really?

Chotto = Wait a second

Youkatta = Thank goodness

Yume ka = A dream?


	3. The Shrine

**Title:** _ "Chronicles of a Shinigami - BOOK I"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Yami no Matsuei"_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Yami no Matsuei"_ though, I do have all 4 US dvds, both OSTs, the Drama CD, the Summer Vacation CD, and all 11 published US volumes (plus the Hana to Yume publications)... I don't own IT itself. I wish I did though... cause I'd be hanging out with Watari all day, man. Might stalk Muraki... don't know... I haven't decided if his sociopathic-ness scares or intrigues me yet...

* * *

_Dreams aren't really things that shinigami concern themselves with on a daily basis. Sometimes, when a spiritual sense is strong, dreams can have a more profound meaning. _

_For others, especially for empaths like Bon, dreams mean much more._

_I've never been particularly gifted in a sense of the spiritual. My own senses aren't even as good as those like… well, like Tatsumi, for instance._

_Strictly speaking, I'm one to work with facts and figures, chemicals and numbers… not intuition and feelings. _

_My own dreams, I tend to put off as mere fragments of a deranged mind. _

_Take my dream last week… In it, Tatsumi was running through the offices on New Years, throwing money at, not only myself and Bon… but Tsuzuki of all people! He said that since we'd been doing such a spectacular job… well… that Enma Daiou-sama had seen fit to give us all raises._

_Yeah right!_

_The day that the Summon's Department gets a raise, is the day I dye my hair black and crop it short to my shoulders._

_Yare yare…_

_Guess that just goes to show you how off the mark dreams can be… ne?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chronicles of a Shinigami **

**

* * *

  
**

**BOOK I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter III**

**The Shrine**

**

* * *

  
**

Standing just within the torii, Watari Yutaka examined the shrine, and the forest around him. The breeze which wafted through the trees made everything peaceful… serene…

One would never have known that a murderer was lurking in such a beautiful place.

"You must be the one sent to investigate."

Quickly turning, a smile on his face, Watari bowed. "Haijimemashite. Watari Yutaka desu. Douzo yoroshiku." He spoke, trying to be as polite as possible.

The priest who stood before him smiled slightly, "Hajimemashite. Yamada Hiroshi desu. I was sent to bring you to Kannushi Sugita-dono."

"It's a pleasure, Yamada-san. I've been briefed on the recent rash of murders and disappearances. The higher ups figured that stationing me here, where I can keep an eye on both Kamo-wakeikazuchi jinja and Kamo-mioya jinja, would hopefully protect more people, and allow us to get to the bottom of these matters." Watari spoke as the two walked across the grounds.

Hiroshi nodded in reply, "We've yet to experience any of these tragedies ourselves, but with the way the murders and disappearances are being reported, Sugita-dono is incredibly worried. We are one of the eldest shrines in Kyoto. It would be tragic if anything occurred here at Kamo-miyoa jinja, Watari-san."

"That's why I'm here." Watari replied with a smile as he looked around them at the shrine's layout.

_'No wonder Tatsumi chose this place to station me. As a Tadasu no Mori, it's sure to attract supernatural attention sooner or later.'_ The shinigami thought to himself.

In truth, the fact that this particular shrine had escaped the eyes of their "kyuuketsuki" was a feat of sheer luck in Watari's mind. A popular place for tourists to visit, the Kamo shrines should have been on the top of this being's list. But the more Watari thought about it, the more he simply wondered if it wasn't the forest itself which was keeping the evil at bay.

"Here we are." Hiroshi spoke suddenly, stepping aside to allow for the guest to ascend the steps. Sugita-dono awaits you just inside of the shamusho. When you are finished, your luggage will have been carefully set up within the guest quarters." Bowing, the young priest smiled. "If I can do anything else, Watari-san… don't hesitate to ask."

One foot planted on the steps, the shinigami turned slightly and nodded. "Arigatou, Yamada-san. You've been a terrific help thus far." It was, after all, always better to make those close to the case feel useful. "I'll let you know." Turning, Watari entered the structure.

"Shinigami-sama… desu ka?"

Blinking in surprise, his eyes not even adjusted to the light change of coming indoors, Watari could only stare, in open confusion, at the man behind the desk before him.

He had dark hair, rather long hair in fact, even for a priest. Glancing up, the man was frowning at Watari, looking far from pleased at the scientist's appearance.

"A… ano…"

"Spare me any excuses or made up stories. This was not some request from law enforcement." The priest spoke coldly, folding his hands, one over the other, on top of his desk. "You force your soul into a physical form in this living world. It is as simple as feeling your spirit and the energy you give off."

Smirking slightly, Watari shrugged. "Well, guess I can't fool you, can I… Sugita-dono?"

For a moment, the priest said nothing. Snorting slightly, he stood and moved around his desk to stand before the scientist. "Perhaps you can't. However, I can't have you running around in those street clothes either. It would deter this shrine's reputation."

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult.

"There are kimono in your room, prepared already, for just such an infraction. I would ask that you wear them when on the shrine grounds. As for your investigation…" dark eyes locked onto Watari's gaze, studying the shinigami with harsh scrutiny. "You are free to come and go as you choose. There are few here who can sense the truth to your form, and those who can, I will alert to the situation. I trust you are here to catch this criminal?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Watari asked, his gaze narrowing even further.

Aside from being obviously insulted, the shinigami simply felt that something was off by this man.

"Good. Then those under my protection have nothing to fear here. Our priests and priestesses can go about their daily lives without worry. If anything new turns up," Sugita continued, moving to sit once more. "You will alert me and only myself. Are we clear?"

Nearly bristling at being ordered around, Watari forced himself to nod. "Of course. As soon as my superiors are notified, I will give you an update on anything I find." The scientist agreed.

From Sugita's silence, and the Kannushi's obvious new interest in the documents before him, Watari knew he was dismissed.

After leaving the shamusho, the blond shinigami felt about ready to explode. Even as he paced the grounds, heading toward where he figured his room to be, Watari couldn't help but scream obscenities in his mind.

"I never was much of a believer in the sacred." He whispered to himself, trying not to feel guilty about the anger and rage building inside of him at such a serene shrine.

As if sensing Watari's discomfort, 003 fluttered from a nearby tree and landed on the scientist's shoulder, hooting softly.

"And I thought Tatsumi was an ass…" the man sighed. "You're lucky you weren't in there, baby." Watari whispered to the owl as he made his way to his room. "You might've tried to peck his eyes out."

* * *

Sometimes, traditional baths were a comfort. Of course this tended to depend on the company that one was keeping at the time, and their level of personal modesty.

For Watari however, he hadn't exactly expected to be sharing a bathhouse with most, if not all, of the compound's priests.

In truth, the Meifu scientist rarely ever visited an onsen. Granted, it was something that he enjoyed immensely, a magnificent experience, but it was also something that one was accustomed to doing in the pressence of good friends.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi held no reservations, nor did Watari, about the onsen tradition and company trips.

Hisoka was an entirely different matter altogether.

So, when the young man learned that he was going to have to intrude on a room, potentially full of naked men... he wasn't exactly thrilled.

The shinigami prefered to bathe alone.

But even all of this knowledge couldn't really prepare him for the sheer amount of emotional turmoil that he felt on the other side of the bathhouse door.

Hisoka was more than a little confused by this point. He had come to deliver a messager... kind of... and now he was left wondering just how brightly Watari, for it was indeed the scientist's emotions he was picking up, was blushing.

The kid was hit with quite the embarassment backlash as he stood there.

"Ano... Sumimasen..." Hisoka spoke as one of the shrine's priests turned the corner and found him staring at the bathhouse.

The priest turned, smiling at Hisoka, before glancing to the door. "It should be empty." he said, his attention focused back on the young man. "Though, we do have an Inspector staying on the grounds. He could be the one using it at this time of day."

For a moment, Hisoka was struck speechless. He hadn't even been given the chance to ask his question!

But the priest just smiled once more, bowing, before turning and heading off down another path.

The young blond tried to shake off the ominous feeling... that his own mind had just been read.

Sighing, Hisoka opened the door to the bathhouse. He wasn't overly concerned with Watari's modesty, the scientist tended to be rather eccentric after all.

However, the bathhouse was perfectly silent. Filled with steam, it was impossible for the young shinigami to see anything other than a few inches in front of his face. To make matters worse, Watari's emotions were simply bouncing off the walls in all sorts of directions, reflected and magnified by the water of the bath itself.

"Watari-san?"

For a moment, there was no sound... and then, a soft pop echoed against the walls from just behind and beside the young shinigami. Hisoka jumped slightly, turning to his left in surprise as the emotions flooded past him even stronger than before.

"Youkatta…" came a rather relieved kansai accent. "It's just you, Bon…"

Standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist, was the Meifu scientist. However, it was the man's hair that had suddenly garnered the kid's attention.

"Wa… Watari-san… doushiyou?"

Blushing, Watari's left hand moved up, tangling in the blond locks.

Or… what should have been blond…

In truth, the man's roots were turning black!

"I didn't know you dyed your hair…" Hisoka spoke up in confusion.

"I don't." Watari replied sheepishly. "I've had blond hair since I was a kid… my okaasan swore that it was bleached from the sun because I spent all my time swimming back then." He frowned slightly. "It just happened though… the black roots, I mean… oddly enough, only after I got to this shrine."

Blinking in confusion, Hisoka was about to reply, but the scientist sighed and moved over to the large bath. Without any regard for Hisoka being there, Watari stepped into the bath, leaving his towel on the side.

The blush which nearly covered Hisoka's entire face, went unnoticed by the elder blond. Quickly averting his eyes, Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest.

"And here I thought your embarrassment was attributed to being naked in front of others."

Watari laughed, "Bon, I grew up in the 60's remember? Contrary to Popular belief, I didn't die in Japan."

This seemed to peak the young shinigami's interest and he turned slightly, watching his co-worker's expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh?" Hisoka voiced.

The blond nodded, "I was living in California actually," He continued. "Working at Stanford, up around San Francisco, on an internship to help with my Engineering major. Of course these days the major's split up into many different fields but… my main course of study was chemical and electrical, as it would be known now." The scientist laughed softly. "We didn't really have as much ground breaking technology back then though."

When Watari fell silent however, Hisoka finally asked the one question that was currently burning on his mind. "Watari-san… how did… I mean," but before he could finish the question, serious amber eyes caught his gaze from across the bath.

"Why are you here, Bon?" Watari asked calmly. "I have my computers, so… what was so important that you couldn't e-mail me… or hell, even call instead?"

For a moment, Hisoka looked immediately guilty. But as soon as Watari flashed a pleasant smile his way, the kid softened. He had thought the elder shinigami to be… well… a bit angry about the inquiring questions.

Watari was certainly good at changing the subject.

"Tatsumi-san thought that you might need a bit of outside information. Especially since the Gushoushin are so reluctant to loan you books anymore…" the kid sighed. "He had me check them out for you."

Laughing, Watari looked at Hisoka expectantly. "Honto ni?" the man asked with a smile. "And here I thought Tatsumi to be more troublesome than helpful. Who knew?"

"I left the books in your room here." Hisoka continued on, trying to change the subject back to the task at hand.

The sooner he could leave the bathhouse, the better. He was starting to sweat from the heat. But there was still one more thing…

"Arigatou." Watari smiled, but when Hisoka didn't move, the scientist frowned. "There's something else… isn't there?" he spoke softly.

Hisoka however, avoided the scientist's gaze.

"Bon?"

Instead of saying anything however, the young shinigami quickly pulled his left sleeve up, revealing crimson markings up and down the pale skin.

"Bon…"

* * *

**Tsuzuku... (To Be Continued...)**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Yare yare = Oh my (Good grief, oh dear, etc.)

Torii = the red (sacred) gate that marks the boundary of the sacred land of the shrine

Hajimemashite = It is nice to meet you.

-desu = (used in this sense) indicates "I am"

Douzo yoroshiku = (Literal translation) Please favor me

Kannushi = Shinto Priest (the head of the shrine, responsible for its function and upkeep)

-dono = used to indicate great respect for someone of higher authority

-san = (used in this sense) Mister

Kamo-wakeikazuchi jinja = aka Kamigamo Jinja. One of the Kamo Shrines in Kyoto.

Kamo-mioya jinja = aka Shimogamo Jinja. One of the Kamo Shrines in Kyoto.

Jinja = Shrine

Tadasu no Mori = (Literal translation) Forest of Truth. A primeval sacred forest. Thisone, in particular, surrounds Shimogamo jinja.

Shinigami = A Guardian (or God) of Death

Kyuuketsuki = Vampire

Kamo shrines = A pair of Shinto shrines in Kyoto (Kamigamo jinja and Shimogamo jinja)

Shamusho = the office that administrates the shrine.

Arigatou = Thank you

Shinigami-sama desu ka = You are a shinigami?

Ano = (used in this sense) Um…

Kimono = Traditional Japanese clothing worn by men and women.

Sumimasen = Excuse me

Youkatta = Thank goodness

Doushiyou = What happened?

Okaasan = Mother

Honto ni = Really?

* * *

**NOTES:**

- I know NOTHING of Chemical Engineering or Electrical Engineering. All I know is that being a "EE" (Double E / Electrical Engineer) is a long and hard and yet lucrative road. But since Watari invents all the time, it stands to reason. PLUS since he's always dabbling in potions and stuff, he's gotta have a good chemical base. So he basically double majored.

- On another note, I don't know anything about Stanford except that it's near San Francisco and is rated as the #2 Engineering school in the US. Thus, I don't know how it was in the 60's (if it was) or anything like that. I just picked a top school. After some extensive discussion with Pip, we came to the conclusion that Watari (since he doesn't like hot) needed somewhere in the more northern part of California... but I wanted California due to the 60's hippie scene.

- On even another note, I have this theory about Watari maybe having studied abroad. Since he was born in Japan however, his soul returned there after he died (from no matter where the place really). So this is why Watari studied at Stanford in the 60's. That… and hippies…

* * *


	4. The First Lotus

**Title:** _ "Chronicles of a Shinigami - BOOK I"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Yami no Matsuei"_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Yami no Matsuei"_ though, I do have all 4 US dvds, both OSTs, the Drama CD, the Summer Vacation CD, and all 11 published US volumes (plus the Hana to Yume publications)... I don't own IT itself. I wish I did though... cause I'd be hanging out with Watari all day, man. Might stalk Muraki... don't know... I haven't decided if his sociopathic-ness scares or intrigues me yet...

**Author's Note: **I'm running a contest with this chapter! See the NOTES at the end of this chapter for details!

* * *

_Curses are a funny thing really._

_At times, they can be interesting to study, particularly when they're of no consequence to oneself._

_But it's a different story when the curse is on your head or, worse, affecting someone you hold close._

_Ever since I learned about Hisoka's curse, I've devoted quite a bit of my time to coming up with a way to either break it… or damped it._

_As of now, no luck._

_Whatever magic Muraki used, it's the strongest I've ever seen…_

_And now my own hair's turning colors!_

_In fact, I'm pretty sure that there are more than just a few people here who are far from happy with me being here… Sugita-dono among them._

_Sometimes, I annoyingly wonder, why Enma-sama hasn't gifted us with stronger ofuda…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chronicles of a Shinigami – BOOK I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter IV  
The First Lotus**

**

* * *

  
**

"How long?" Watari asked, frowning as he studied the lines on the younger shinigami's skin.

Hisoka sighed, "All day actually. I… I haven't told Tsuzuki about it yet, but…"

The two were seated in the guest rooms which had been granted to the scientist.

Watari, for his part, had one hand typing away on a keyboard and the other gently probing Hisoka's exposed back. The scientist was dressed comfortably in a, what he could only term as his personal favorite color, coral red, yukata. His long and curly hair, now mixed shades of black and gold, was pulled back into a high ponytail. As usual with the man, his hair wasn't staying put.

Sitting in front of him, shirt off, was an obviously uncomfortable Hisoka. In truth, Hisoka felt rather guilty really… It wasn't like him to go to another with his problems… especially anyone but Tsuzuki. However, the young man knew that this was one of Watari's hobbies after all.

Besides…

"He's not ready to hear it?" Watari asked, amber eyes glued, for the moment, to his computer screen.

Hisoka nodded. "Physically he's fine. Mentally… well, he's stable finally, but the fear's still there." The younger shinigami sighed. "Watari-san… boku wa…"

After stumbling over the right words for a moment, Watari's voice cut off the attempted sentence.

"Just blurt it out."

The teen blinked. "Ee?"

Smiling, the blond looked back to him. "Look, just blurt it all out to Tsuzuki in one long sentence. Don't sit there looking for the right words or the easiest way to tell him." The scientist laughed. "He'll look at you like you're crazy I guess, but… well… I think Tsuzuki would rather you were honest with him, Bon."

Hisoka sighed, "We keep having this conversation, don't we?"

Nodding, Watari handed the young shinigami a computer printout. "Give that to the chief. I've been keeping him updated as far as Muraki is concerned, and the appearance of your curse is definitely calls for another update." The blond sighed softly. "Just you, me, and the chief know about my updates, Bon. Don't tell Tsuzuki or, heaven forbid, Tatsumi. Wakatta ka?"

"Hai…" Hisoka whispered, taking the sheet of paper and looking it over.

"Now," Watari began with a smile once more. "I need you to ask the Gushoushin to get me some intel on this shrine's head Kannushi, Sugita, and a complete family history and background check." The man's smile remained. "I want everything… ancestry, spiritual power, political influence… everything."

Hisoka nodded, "Hai…" soon however, the youth looked rather perplexed by this. "But, why target the target for investigation?"

The smirk on the scientist's face said it clearly. "Because, Bon… I think he's the one turning my hair black with a curse."

* * *

After Hisoka had gone, Watari felt rather confident.

Of course there was this new mystery where Bon's curse was concerned, but just being able to ponder over the sneaking suspicion that this new case could be related to Muraki, made the shinigami strangely more at ease. So far however, the missing priests, priestesses, and monks had been a totally isolated incident. Combine it with some corpses drained of blood however, and it certainly had a typical Muraki feel to it.

Reaching up, Watari gently stroked 003's tummy, smiling at the bird on his shoulder, "So… think we should scout out the premises before dinner?"

The tiny owl hooted and, with a soft laugh and a quick glance around to make sure he was alone, Watari phased out of the realm of sight for humans and took to the sky.

He headed toward the tallest tree in the area, a rather old cedar. Carefully, the blond shinigami stood atop the tree's highest branches. He kept one hand around the hem of his yukata; knowing that a strong gust of wind could topple his precarious balance and… to be honest, Watari really didn't feel like becoming a kite. His other hand was busy trying to keep unruly hair out of his eyes. Once that was finally accomplished, Watari literally had a bird's eye view of the temple grounds and surrounding forest.

Including, a rather stubborn head priest.

"Why in the hells did he think cursing me a good idea?" the scientist fumed to the brown owl who was comfortably nestled against his neck. "I'm here to help, and the bastard…"

Right at that moment however, Kannushi Sugita's dark eyes locked onto the shinigami's amber gaze. Without so much as a muscle twinge, the priest flung a spell out… a spell that slammed into Watari's chest. The scientist was thrown backwards, plummeting through the air, and a few stray branches, to land unceremoniously in a thorny holly bush.

"KUSO!" came a rather loud shout as Watari materialized, obviously stuck in a bush, in front of the priest.

He was covered in small scratches, but already they were beginning to heal. Bits of leaf and thorns were lodged in his already unruly hair.

The scientist would have to wash it again…

"Don't do that." The priest spoke coldly, his gaze fixed on the shrine's guest.

Watari looked up at him as if the man were mad. "Do what?" he snapped angrily, trying to dislodge himself from his thorny seat.

The priest's frown deepened… if possible.

"Curse."

Watari's mouth opened, closed, then opened again before he could finally find the right words. "You THREW me out of a tree!"

Shrugging, Sugita walked past the scientist and continued down the forest path. "I sensed a presence. You could have very well been the culprit of these murders."

Without another word, let alone an apology, the Kannushi left.

Still stuck in the bush, Watari was incensed… he was so angry in fact, that his lithe body was shivering with rage.

"First my hair…" he spoke coldly, "Now this…"

Quickly, closing his eyes and trying to focus on something outside of his rage, Watari was able to calm down.

At least enough to finally stand.

"I think that was enough scouting for now." The scientist spoke, carefully trying to dust off his yukata.

003, for her part, worked at picking the leaves and thorns from his two-tone hair.

The duo headed back to the guest rooms.

Watari sighed to himself as he traversed the forest paths, heading toward the main temple compound.

In truth, he was utterly frustrated…

First off, he was pissed, and that was hardly something that the scientist was comfortable with.

Second, his hair, something he prided himself on, even though he complained about the long locks, was being screwed with by an unhelpful and snobbish priest.

Third… well, third was that he really didn't have any leads in his case and the shinigami knew that if something didn't break soon in the case… well…

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft hoot from 003 on his shoulder.

Watari smiled, "I know… it's not like me to get angry, ne? That man is just so… so infuriating, girl. I can't help it."

Another hoot, one of agreement this time, caused the scientist to laugh softly.

Slipping into his guest room, the shinigami was just in time to grab his furiously ringing cell phone from next to the futon.

"Moshi moshi?" Watari spoke calmly, no hint of his earlier ire at all in his Kansai accent.

Soon however, the scientist blinked in sudden surprise.

"Ta… Tatsumi?"

* * *

**Tsuzuku... (To Be Continued...)**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Boku wa = I (masculine, though childish)

Ee = Huh?

Wakatta ka = Understand?

Hai = Yes

Kuso = Damn it

Moshi moshi = Hello (for the telephone)

* * *

**NOTES:**

The title of this chapter "The First Lotus" refers to Hinduism and the four Lotus petals of the Muladhara. Yoko Matsushita has stated in the manga that Watari's favorite color is "Coral Red" (it's in the end drawings from English volume 6, see below the NOTES section for what the bio says), and that color is directly linked to the Muladhara or "Root Chakra". There are four Lotus petals of the Muladhara, and this first one deals with one of the following bases… can you guess which one? Sexuality, Stability, Sensuality, and Sense of Security. All four Lotus petals will be revealed for Watari in this story, each corresponding with an event in the titled chapter. Whoever guesses first which of the four is right… and tells me a Japanese name (has to be a real Japanese name, not one made up please) that they would like used as them, gets PUT INTO the story in the next chapter! Anyone else who guesses right gets a noted kudos in the next chapter as well! So hurry! GUESS! I need a name for a character in the next chapter, and this is your way of helping me, hehehe. It's like an on-screen walk-on only… well… for fanfiction!

Now that one Lotus is revealed… it's time for a break in the case soon… ne?

On a side note, all of the Shinigami can be linked to a Chakra by their favorite color… but for the purposes of this story (of Book I), only Watari's color and Tatsumi's color (Globeflower Green) will play any big part.

No real other notes this time really… It was a shorter chapter but I liked leaving it where it was, with Tatsumi on the phone, hehe. Watari's pissed… a very scary thing (see the character profile for why, hehe). Seriously. I sometimes wonder if he's stronger than he acts (we'll soon see, won't we?).

Don't forget to review for the chapter! I'm going to TRY and get a chapter out every Monday, or at least every other week if I fail to accomplish it on Mondays.

* * *

**WATARI'S OFFICIAL CHARACTER PROFILE:**

This is for those who don't know what it says, this comes from the drawings at the end of American Volume #6… (Note: The English version, when translating his name, puts his first name FIRST, as opposed to the Japanese tradition (and the kana shown below) of last name FIRST.)

わた　 り　　ゆたか

亘 　 理　 　　温

Yutaka Watari  
Date of Birth: 4/18/1953  
Birth Place: Kyoto  
Blood Type: O  
Hobby: Research  
Favorite Food: Italian Food (Pasta)  
Favorite Color: Coral Red  
Motto: Smiles are Free.

Behind the Scenes:  
He was designed to be a Kansai character who's really nice and fun to be with – someone you'd want as a friend. He hasn't changed at all since I created him. (I designed him with a clear vision in mind, so I never had to change him.) But he really is a good guy. I hope people wish he was their friend. That would be very gratifying (seriously). So why is his hair that color? Because a long time ago, he was swimming to build up his stamina, and the chlorine bleached his hair. That's my crazy explanation.

Drawing Notes: (Right to Left, Top to Bottom – In Order)  
When angered, he's even scarier than Tatsumi. / Of course I am. / Look out! / He looks like he could make chemical or nuclear weapons. / Whatever.

Character Image:  
The picture is a black & white sketch of Watari with goggles on his forehead and a BFG (Big F***ing Gun) under his left arm. 003 is hovering next to his head and right hand, and 001 and 002 are at his feet. He's wearing his trademark turtleneck with shirt over it, labcoat with sleeves rolled up, gloves that have open fingers, and dark long pants.


End file.
